(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing the wish-bone of a sail-board to the mast of this sail-board in a fast and easy manner.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
A problem well known to those familiar with sail-boarding is to connect the U-shaped element supporting the ends of the arms of the wish-bone to the mast of their sail-board. Generally, this U-shaped element has two sleeve-shaped ends in which are inserted and rigidly hold the ends of both arms of the wish-bone. This element also comprises a handle. When the sail-board is assembled, this element must be fixed to the mast as rigidly as possible. Indeed, it is well known that the more this fixation is rigid, the more the sail-boarder may control the position of his or her mast and therefore control the direction of the board with the wish-bone.
In most of the existing sail-boards, the system provided for fixing the rigid body holding the arms of the wish-bone to the mast, consists of a mere piece of rope that must be winded up and tightened around the mast and subsequently to the U-shaped element itself or to the handle forming part thereof.
Whatever be the design of the U-shaped element supporting the wish-bone, the fixation of the piece of rope is rather delicate and requests skill and physical strength from the sail-boarder if he or she wants the wish-bone to be very rigidly connected to the mast of the sail-board.